This invention relates to adjustable shower head assemblies, specifically to a vertically adjustable shower head attached to a movable bracket onto which rollers are laterally attached that move within guiding track rails behind a shower stall wall. The invention also has a cover plate flush against the shower stall wall, a pair of water resistant flaps which support the shower head and provide a water seal around it, and a gutter system behind the shower stall wall to redirect into the enclosed shower stall area any water which moves between the water resistant flaps.